


stay

by orphan_account



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sex as an unhealthy coping mechanism!! Woo!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they've been doing this for so long - it almost seems routine, until Alucard decides to break it.





	stay

Their times together were always in bed . Rough, fast , fucks, teeth clacking, harsh words exchanged . It'd always happen in Trevor's bed... It was a fine enough way to blow off some steam. 

Always in Trevor's bed . Never Alucard's . 

Trevor couldn't tell why, but he didn't particularly care, either - he was more occupied with Alucard's lips kissing him roughly . It was a game , for the two - rather childish, actually . They were always fighting for dominion, always trying to prove that no, you are not the best, I am the best, and I am the one in charge here.

Alucard's walls were so high up - one would be foolish to assume Trevor saw them fall when they fucked. In sex, you either put on the mask you so desperately want to blend in, or you show your true self , mistakes and insecurities and all . It's not hard to guess which one Alucard was . 

So when he took Trevor in his bedroom instead, he knew from the start that he was sabotaging himself, breaking down his own walls . He was giving Trevor the right - no, honor - of entering his personal space . 

And with that comes honesty and vulnerability . Was he ready ? So, he told himself. He also told himself he didn't care about Father's death . They always said a double lie makes a truth...

This would be a huge failure, and he knew it . Even so, he followed what routine commanded, that game of chess where only two kings remain - desperate and unbeatable . 

They never fell asleep together. They laid down to catch their breaths, dressed up and left. 

Alucard was already breaking . They say people don't control you, you are the one handing over control, and that was the case . He was letting Trevor see him for the absolutely fucked up man (monster?) he truly was , little by little. 

So , really, he wasn't surprised with himself when he grabbed Trevor's hand before he dressed, and whimpered " Stay," with a voice so small and desperate it was almost unidentifiable as his.

" What? You suddenly became soft, Alucard?" Trevor murmurs. " What do you want?"

" ... I don't want to be alone," he finally squeezes out . How he doesn't cry, he does not know . " Don't leave me alone."

Trevor gasps softly .  
" Oh, shit ..." He lays back down, facing him .  
" What happened? You got another dream of him?"

Alucard shakes his head , choking back a sob.   
" I just ... Please... Don't leave . Please." 

Trevor pulls him close, sighing . He runs his calloused hands over Alucard's back .   
" I'm not leaving... Okay? I'm right here." 

Alucard sobs , this time a little louder, but he nods . He never had the chance to grieve, Trevor realises. How dead he must feel... Praised as the hero to take down Dracula . And now that he did , he had neither purpose in this world, nor family.

" Adrian ," he murmurs . He wasn't Dracula's opposite, Alucard . He wasn't his father , or the exact opposite of his father . He should have the right to be the one to define who he is .

" What...?" Adrian murmurs, startled . 

" I'll stay. I'll stay every night, if you wanna. We don't have to fuck, just..."

" Just keep each other company," Adrian murmurs .

" Exactly," Trevor nods. 

Adrian kisses him - their first real kiss, not this carnal, beastly action fired up by sex, but rather a soft, gentle, actual kiss .

Trevor kisses his head and covers him up .  
" I'm... Not good at this romance thing."

" I am certain you're better than me," Adrian chuckles .   
" I have one year's worth of... Life . You have , what, surely at least five...?"  
He revels in the way Trevor jokingly punches his arm .

" You tired?" Trevor murmurs .

" No."

" That's fucking vampires for you, of course you aren't!" Trevor huffs . 

Adrian chuckles , this warm, little, real laugh. 

Trevor nuzzles him.  
" Your hair's soft, " he murmurs, and after a few minutes he's snoring against Adrian . How... Graceful, Adrian thinks. What a poet .

He watches him as he sleeps - this real, tangible, emotional, warm human. How fascinating . With time, he might even love him.


End file.
